Blog użytkownika:TheDarkAlicorn/☠
Blog w którym opisuje ciekawe zjawiska na Wikii, pierwowzór pochodzi z mojego brudnopisu. AN UNKNOWN ANONYMOUS USER An_unknown_anonymous_user link alternatywny. To dziwne konto, istnieje ale nie istnieje. Posiada plakietkę ZABLOKOWANY na każdej wiki. Jednakże rejestry mówią że taki użytkownik nigdy nie był blokowany. Co więcej, na każdej wiki gdzie można spotkać to dziwne zjawisko widnieje napis Konto użytkownika „An unknown anonymous user” nie jest zarejestrowane. Co nie wyjaśnia faktu że na jednej wiki posiada profil link. Widzimy tam taki tekst: While there is no actual user account, this user exists in the Wikia database and can't be registered. WikiAnswers uses it to hide IP adresses for the move ("rename") log. 1 ''' Oraz taki link: link. Tekst oznacza mniej więcej tyle: '''Obecnie nie ma konta, ten użytkownik istnieje tylko w bazie danych Wikii i nie może być zarejestrowany. WikiAnswers używają tego do ukrycia adresu IP przy zmianie logu Spotkałem go dotychczas tylko na tej jednej wiki. Kolejną sprawą jest to, że pomimo swojej blokady może robić wiele, może nawet więcej niż zwykły user? A może na pewno więcej? Posiada edycje, których nie ma. Loguje się ale nigdy się nie logował. Byt niematerialny. Niektórzy podają również iż nie widać u nich plakietki blokady. Ciekawe prawda? UPDATE Tu widać edycje zablokowanego. Ciekawostką jest to, że widnieje w nich dość spora edycja: (bież. • poprz.) 22:19, 3 lut 2012‎ StrikerBack (dyskusja • edycje)‎ m . . (141 bajtów) (-66 818)‎ . . (Reverted edits by 216.66.173.2 (talk | block) to last version by Angela) (anuluj edycję) (bież. • poprz.) 21:59, 3 lut 2012‎ 216.66.173.2 (dyskusja)‎ . . (66 959 bajtów) (+66 818)‎ . . (anuluj edycję) Jednakże kiedy wejdziemy do strony edytowanego anonimowego konta, zauważymy iż jest ono zablokowane za "masowy wandalizm" link. Co wydaje się być prawdą. Zwłaszcza patrząc na edycje tego anonima. Wróćmy jednak do sprawy. Jego konto było edytowane przez nasz mistyczny byt prawda? Więc co powiecie na to? Dalszą sprawą jest sama blokada. Nałożył ją niejaki ChechUser StrikerBack. Co więc edycja z tego konta robi w edycjach "Anonimowego"? link. Rozumiem programy, boty i powiązania. Ale po co ta plakietka informująca o blokadzie? I czemu jest ona na każdej wiki? Czemu po mimo tej informacji, program może dalej edytować? Czy to oznacza że blokady kont to tylko mit i można ją umiejętnie obejść mimo tego że nasze konto jest zablokowane? NASZE BEZPIECZEŃSTWO Na pewno możemy być pewni że czuwają nad nami helperzy oraz staff, którzy zawsze służą swą pomocą. Jednak istnieje inny aspekt tej sprawy. Jak można zobaczyć w logach: link. Logowania tych państwa następują niemal cały czas, niektórzy z nich posiadają edycję jednak link do ich profilu wciąż jest czerwony, to tak jakby nie posiadali profilu choć z tego co wiem staff może go posiadać, a skoro są globalni to mają jeden profil globalnie na każdej wiki, tu jednak widzimy taką sytuację. SAMI SWOI Tak więc zaobserwowałem ciekawe zjawisko. Jak dobrze wiecie kto edytuje ten się loguje, nawet anonimy choć nie w znaczeniu podania hasła do swego konta a logu. tu widać. Jak 3 znanych wam userów mimo sporej liczby edycji i tego że te osoby są po prostu nam znane nie mają ostatniego logowania do konta, ciekawy błąd nieprawdaż? MAINTENANCE SCRIPT Maintenance script to kolejne konto należące do Wiki. Jednak jest pewna nieprawidłowość. DOŁĄCZYŁ DO NASZEJ WIKI: 7 MAJ 2013 A OSTATNIE JEGO LOGOWANIE DATOWANE JEST NA: 01:31, 5 wrz 2008 LINK. Co więcej, w linku widać liczbę edycji i wynosi ona 9 prawda? Spójrzmy więc na profil. Link. 165 EDYCJE OD CZASU DOŁĄCZENIA DO TEJ WIKI 7 MAJ 2013 Tymczasem poniżej jego edycje: #13:16, 7 maj 2013 (różn. • hist.) . . (+11)‎ . . m Plik:I've Got to Find a Way-0 ‎ (Removing the description header) (jako ostatnia) cofnij #13:16, 7 maj 2013 (różn. • hist.) . . (+11)‎ . . m Plik:Vinyl And Neon-0 ‎ (Removing the description header) (jako ostatnia) cofnij #13:16, 7 maj 2013 (różn. • hist.) . . (+11)‎ . . m Plik:Rihanna - Cry (Tłumaczenie PL) ‎ (Removing the description header) (jako ostatnia) cofnij #13:16, 7 maj 2013 (różn. • hist.) . . (+11)‎ . . m Plik:Rainbow Dash Presents Moja Mała Dashie (teraz z napisami) ‎ (Removing the description header) #13:16, 7 maj 2013 (różn. • hist.) . . (+11)‎ . . m Plik:I've Got to Find a Way - MLP FiM Song 1080p MP3 ‎ (Removing the description header) #13:16, 7 maj 2013 (różn. • hist.) . . (+11)‎ . . m Plik:Simple Plan - Untitled (Official Video) ‎ (Removing the description header) (jako ostatnia) cofnij #13:16, 7 maj 2013 (różn. • hist.) . . (+11)‎ . . m Plik:Untitled--Simple Plan Lyrics On Screen ‎ (Removing the description header) (jako ostatnia) cofnij #13:16, 7 maj 2013 (różn. • hist.) . . (+11)‎ . . m Plik:The Gypsy Bard Pinkie Pie's Song - (polish) FanDub ‎ (Removing the description header) (jako ostatnia) cofnij #13:16, 7 maj 2013 (różn. • hist.) . . (+11)‎ . . m Plik:Aqua Candy w Canterlocie zwiastun ‎ (Removing the description header) (jako ostatnia) cofnij Jest ich faktycznie 9. Co stało się w takim razie z pozostałymi 156? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach